mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandalwood
Sandalwood is a male human and Canterlot High School student in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. He is not named in the films, but he is named in the credits of the television broadcasts of the Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games animated shorts.__TOC__ Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sandalwood first appears in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as a student of Canterlot High School. Fluttershy identifies him as one of the "eco-kids" in the school's various social cliques. Sandalwood's presence throughout the film is minimal; he mostly appears in crowd shots with other CHS students. During This Strange World, he appears playing with a hacky sack. After Time to Come Together, he is among the first to cast their vote for Twilight Sparkle as Princess of the Fall Formal. He also appears at the Fall Formal itself wearing glasses. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sandalwood is turned against his fellow CHS students by the Dazzlings' siren magic. He performs in the CHS Musical Showcase with "Captain Planet" and "Paisley", but they are eliminated in the first round by Flash Sentry and his band. Music to My Ears Sandalwood briefly appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Music to My Ears, playing with a hacky sack in the CHS hallway as he did in the first film. Player Piano In the animated short Player Piano, Sandalwood appears in the school hallway when the Diamond Dog boys rush through with Rarity's grand piano. A Case for the Bass In the animated short A Case for the Bass, Sandalwood appears at Granny Smith's yard sale. Shake your Tail! In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Shake your Tail!, Sandalwood appears in the CHS audience during the Rainbooms' song. Perfect Day for Fun In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Perfect Day for Fun, Sandalwood attends the Canterlot High School carnival and watches the Rainbooms perform. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Sandalwood takes part in the titular sporting event against Crystal Prep Academy as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts. During the wood-shop portion of the Academic Decathlon, he is paired up with Micro Chips, and the two produce a shoddily put-together birdhouse. They are eliminated from the competition by Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap, who gloat over their victory afterwards. Photo Finished Sandalwood appears in the background of the Friendship Games animated short Photo Finished when Photo Finish takes pictures of other CHS students. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood appears in the Friendship Games animated short All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games with his first speaking role, informing the other students that the Friendship Games tryouts have started. He also tries out for the Games himself, performing a baton-tossing routine. A Banner Day In the Friendship Games animated short A Banner Day, Sandalwood has a starring role alongside Flash Sentry and Micro Chips. Vice Principal Luna tasks the three with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. Sandalwood's peace-based ideas conflict with those of his friends, but the final product is met with Vice Principal Luna's approval. Merchandise Sandalwood appears on a sticker in the panorama sticker storybook My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Sandalwood is mentioned as Fluttershy's secret crush in the book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal). Fluttershy says, "Oh boy! That earthy guy who plays in the Green Cycle band. I'm too shy to let him know that he gives me the butterflies!" and "He is so kind to animals- he asked the woodworking class to make a birdhouse!" Quotes Gallery References Category:Supporting characters Category:Equestria Girls characters